whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Akasaka Mamoru
Akasaka Mamoru is a character in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ''series. He is the main protagonist of ''Himatsubushi-hen. He is a young police investigator at the Metropolitan Police Department of Tokyo. He is the husband of Akasaka Yukie, who stays in the hospital while she is pregnant with their child. Personality In Himatsubushi-hen, Akasaka appears somewhat naive and inexperienced, due to his young age. Later, he proves to be quite cunning when he plays mahjong with Ōishi and his friends, thus earning their respect. But in Matsuribayashi-hen, from his the martial art training, he becomes a very skilled and experienced officer. In the original VN, Rika states that the chances of Akasaka's survival and leaving the village are low, because he usually gets killed by the kidnappers during the investigation in most worlds. Akasaka is sent to Hinamizawa to join Ōishi's department, which is investigating of the kidnapping of the cabinet minister's grandson. This kidnapping is suspected to have been perpetrated by the anti-dam movement, the "Onigafuchi Guardians". Upon his arrival in Hinamizawa, he becomes friends with Furude Rika, who tells him about her prophesied death and about the prophesied death of his wife (which comes true but he brushes it off as coincidence, although the picture he shows to Ōishi as they discuss the Disaster years later proves that the hospital staff were able to save their infant daughter, but not the mother). In an untold world, he regrets not being able to save his wife and Rika, and learns "Traditional Style Karate" to clear his mind from all the pain and hopes to relive the time before Himatsubushi-hen to save them. Through a fate's miracle in Matsuribayashi-hen, he inherits the "Traditional Style Karate" and uses it to single handedly defeat a Yamainu Squad and their leader, Okonogi. He decides to save Rika from her prophesied death, as both a friend and as payment for warning him of his wife's death before it could occur. In TIPS of Tsumihoroboshi-hen ''(''The Demon's Script), Akasaka returns to Hinamizawa with his colleague Sawada in 2005. There they discuss about the Great Hinamizawa Disaster and how it was connected to Takano Miyo's File No 34. Akasaka also appears in Saikai (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai ''Episode 1), which is based on ''The Demon's Script. He meets Ōishi and Sawada, and both discuss about the Great Hinamizawa Disaster and how it was connected to Takano Miyo's File No 34. Trivia *He is voiced by Ono Daisuke in the anime and by Takehito Koyasu in the drama CD. *Although not appearing in the live-action movie adaption of Onikakushi-hen, Ōishi tells Maebara Keiichi that he "lost a close friend in the investigation of the murders in Hinamizawa". Ōishi was likely referring to Akasaka, though he could be referring to his surrogate father figure. Images Akasakayoung.png|Younger Akasaka's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai Akasaka4.png|Akasaka's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi Akasaka5.png|Akasaka's manga illustration by En Kito 327px-Akasaka2.png|Akasaka's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama akasakahou.png|Akasaka's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou Akasaka sprite.png|Akasaka's original sound novel sprite Kizuna13.jpg|Akasaka Mamoru in Higurashi Kizuna akasaka daybreak.jpg|Akasaka in Higurashi Daybreak Portable AkasakaYoung.JPG|As he appears in Himatsubushi-hen. Akasaka.jpg|Akasaka Family Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Police